disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Bennett
Jeffrey Glenn "Jeff" Bennett (born October 2, 1962) is an American voice actor. He has done numerous cartoon voices such as Johnny Bravo, Kowalski (from The Penguins of Madagascar) and the Disney characters listed below. Roles Jitters A. Dog.jpg|Jitters A. Dog Itramp1.jpg|Tramp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) 15612.jpg|Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) 18744-14183.gif|Roger Radcliffe/Dearly (101 Dalmatians: The Series and 101 Dalmatians II) junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-8094.jpg|Flaps (since 2001) Smee_KH.png|Mr. Smee (since 2002) Conrad Fleem.jpg|Conrad Fleem Swordinthestone 040.jpg|Kay Prince-Eric-disney-princess-8131316-720-475.jpg|Prince Eric (in the episode "Scuttle") Brooklyn.jpg|Brooklyn Owen.jpg|Owen Burnett Bashful KHBBS.png|Bashful (currently) Dad_Season_2.jpg|Jonathan Long Baby Shelby.PNG|Baby Shelby Fox 071.jpg|Amos Slade (since 2006) Clipporter5.gif|Archimedes Q. Porter (since 2000) Clipgep.gif|Geppetto (since 2004) duke.jpg|Duke L'Orange Clank.jpg|Clank Mr. Centipede.png|Mr. Centipede (singing voice) hamsterviel.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel Piglet WTP.png|Piglet (singing voice in A Very Merry Pooh Year) Friends.jpg|Christopher Robin (singing voice in A Very Merry Pooh Year) enchanted-disneyscreencaps_com-252.jpg|Pip (animated) The_Mayor_KHII.png|Mayor of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts) Zazu.jpg|Zazu (singing voice in "The Morning Report") Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad (House of Mouse) Reluctantdragon.jpg|The Reluctant Dragon (House of Mouse) Merlin.jpg|Merlin (since 2002) 258px-Normal_beautyandthebeast_2400.jpg|Lumiere (current) Jarenmacarthur.gif|Jaren MacArthur Alice-disneyscreencaps com-7979.jpg|March Hare (Kinect Disneyland Adventures) 101d-18.jpg|Jasper Badun (current) Mortimer in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas.png|Mortimer Mouse (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps com-6736.jpg|Brad Uppercrust III Beagles2004disney.jpeg|Two of the The Beagle Boys (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) Kulde.jpg|Councilor Kulde S1e12 summerween trickster at door.png|Summerween Trickster The Huntsman Season2 (8).JPG|The Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long) Lt. Pug.jpg|Lieutenant Pug Swamprat.jpg|Swamp Rat King Hammer.jpg|King Hammer Twinkle3.jpg|Twinkle the Marvel Horse Pettite Messenger Fairy.jpg|Petite Messenger Fairy Toucandan.png|Toucan Dan The Natives.jpg|The Three Natives (Timon and Pumbaa) Talking_Zebra_with_Tea.jpg|Talking Zebra 182px-124722 BONES.jpg|Bones (animated speaking voice) Benjamin.png|Benjamin Char_31344_thumb.jpg|Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Roderick Lizzard.jpg|Roderick Lizzard Billy_Stumps.jpg|Billy Stumps Crane-(Belle's Magical World).jpg|Crane Principal_Peststrip.png|Principal Peststrip Char 32812.jpg|Mr. Jollyland Dennis the Duck.jpg|Dennis the Duck Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1052.jpg|Goons (since 2010) PrincipalStickler1.png|Principal Stickler (Season 2) Char 29966.jpg|Magical Mouse Secretofthewingsdewey.png|Dewey Slick.jpg|Slick Amin Damoola.jpg|Amin Damoola Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath in "Black Sand" 1473345 Wererat cabecera.jpg|Were-Rat char_12256.jpg|McCoy the Bear Char 4302.jpg|Okino Image 0360.jpg|The Sultan(Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) Image 1096.jpg|King Hubert (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) Quack Pack - Can't Take a Yolk - YouTube.jpg|Leslie J. Clark (Quack Pack) Copy of The Emperor's New Groove II The Kronk's New Groove (Bluray 720p).MKV-015.jpg|Papi (The Emperor's New School) Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:American voice actors Category:American comedians Category:1960s births Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Enchanted Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Peter Pan Category:Tarzan Category:The Jungle Book Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Pinocchio Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Males Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Gravity Falls Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Fish Hooks Category:Bonkers Category:The Replacements Category:Video game actors Category:Aladdin Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:The Buzz on Maggie Category:Frankenweenie Category:Studio Ghibli films Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Villain actors and Voice actors Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:The Emperor's New School Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West